Twins of the Coven
by chinaluv
Summary: The twins of prophecy,Allison and Molly, have to solve the mysteries of their past including learning how to control an ancient dark power. The girls have help from the secret circle, but will they survive from the dangerous magic they posses?
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers I hope you like secret circle as much as I do. It's amazing and they characters are great. Personally I really like Faye, she's the bad girl that seems to have a good side in a way. Well enjoy Please review and let me know what you think of it. -Chinaluv

Chapter one: Abandoned Mysteries

Molly's point of View

As I walk up to my new high school I can't help but think about why I'm here in the first place. I shouldn't be here. I mean I have no relation to this place. Next to me my twin sister Allison stands. We look at the sign that reads Chance Harbor High School. This is our new school. Behind us our younger sister looks at us as if we're crazy.

"Let's go guys. Come on, it's not going to be that bad. Don't forget after all that you're not a little freshie like me. You're sophomores you should be happy. Now let's go." She nearly pushed us up the stairs. So I honestly was a bit nervous, but I knew I'd be fine. I'm not the most popular, but I'd probably make some decent friends.

I walked into the high school with my sisters and saw everyone starting at us. I walked over to my new locker, and sadly Allison followed. Now I know what you must be thinking, I should like my sister, after all, she is younger than me, but we don't get along the best. We're complete opposites. I'm more mysterious and quiet. She's really peppy and popular. It's sort of sad how we're related.

I left my locker as the bell rang and went to my honors English class. Yeah, I'm kind of a nerd, but I don't really act like it, unless you ask me about something related to the environment. I really love nature and can sound really pathetic if you ask me about why protecting the environment is important. Well anyway, I went to my English class, where no one seemed to be yet. I guess because that was the first warning bell and there were still two more to go before you were actually tardy. That's how it was at my old school too.

I sat down at one of the seats and waited for people to walk in. Just after the next bell rang a girl came in. She seemed nice, although she didn't look like a sophomore. I looked down at my schedule and realized that I was in honors 11th grade English. Okay, so that was interesting, I guess I was ahead or something. Who knows… I just hoped I'd like it. Well… anyway… the girl sat down next to me.

"Hello," I said as nicely as I could.

"Hey." The girl said and continued to put lip gloss on. From what I could tell she didn't seem like the kind of girl to be popular. For one she had dark brown hair and was wearing a leather jacket. She seemed almost like the bad girl type. She just ignored me, and I guess she had a reason too, I mean I'm new and it's the middle of a semester. I sort of just sat there for a bit until another girl walked in. This time she didn't have dark brown hair, but had more of a red brunette hair. I smiled at her. She seemed nice. She sat behind the other girl and looked at me.

"Hey," I said happily to her. Surprisingly though the other girl answered.

"Hi, I'm Faye. You must be the new girl. I heard you were coming. Are you Molly or Allison?" I smiled, but was sort of curious to how she knew me.

"I'm molly Saunders, but how'd you know my name?" I asked as another girl came in. She had dark brown hair, but instead of Faye it was short and curly.

"My mom's the principal. I'm surprised you haven't met her yet. Maybe you should go tell the teacher that you're here." Faye said a bit happily, almost like she knew what was going to happen. That's sort of weird in a way.

"She's right you know. You should go tell the teacher" I smiled at both of them. Then got up. Just as I did the last bell rang.

The teacher wasn't very tall and he seemed nice enough. He told me that he was supposed to send me to the principals' office anyway, apparently all new students needed to go there. I left the class and saw my sister coming out of the classroom next to mine.

"Hey Allison, enjoying the new school yet?" I asked, She partially ignored me, and I guess I could understand why, we're complete opposites after all.

"Um, I would enjoy school better if we were still back at our old school. I mean we shouldn't even be here… WE have not relation to this place.. Our sister might, but we don't'. She had a point. You see my twin sis and I were adopted, our little sister isn't our biological sister, neither were our adopted parents that just died. It's quite sad, but honestly I think the three of us are taking it well. I guess out of the three of us the most affected was me. I don't know why, I wasn't really related to them, but still.

Allison and I walked into the principal's office. I don't know what I was expecting, but I was a bit surprised that our principal didn't necessarily look that much like the girl I met in English.

"Hello girls, I'm your new principal, . Welcome to your new school. I hope you enjoy it here. It's quite a magical place. Now, I understand one of you is in some 11th grade classes. I apologize for not knowing who's who, but who's Molly, and who's Allison." Allison and I started at her, I sort of expected her to speak, she usually does, but this time she didn't so I guess I had to.

"I'm Molly. I'm the one taking the 11th grade classes." I said a bit hesitantly.

"Nice to meet you Molly. I'm sure you'll have fun in your classes. So that means you must be Allison. I'm glad you two could join us and I hope you enjoy it here." We both nod. "You both can go back to class now." We got up and left. I wanted to talk to my sister, but I knew if I did she'd say something that I wouldn't want to hear. I entered the room to a full class. I went back to my seat and just sat there half paying attention until the bell rang. I gathered my stuff and was walking out the door when the girl that agreed with Faye tapped me on the shoulder.

"Um, Hi, I'm Diana. It's nice to meet you Molly. If you want I can show you around." I smiled, she seemed nice, and decently normal. To be honest my friends back at the place I used to call home weren't normal. And honestly, I'm not really normal either.

"That'd be great Diana, thanks." I said glad that there was someone nice around here. For the rest of the day I sort of payed attention to what the teacher said. School was school and will always be boring.

After school ended I found Diana at one of the local hang out places. It was just a restaurant that seemed to have a lot of high schoolers there. I took a seat at one of the booths and saw Faye come inside with I guess her friend. They came up to me and sat down.

"Hello Faye." I said happily. "Who's your friend?" I asked wondering who she was.

"I'm Melissa. Nice to meet you. What's your name again?" Melissa said. Faye looked at her sort of annoyed.

"I'm Molly Saunders. I'm a sophomore." I have no idea why I added that last point on there.

"So Molly, have you heard the rumors of the abandoned house?" I looked at Faye confused at what she said.

"No, I haven't what is it?" I asked really curiously.

"It's a secret house that's hidden in a field that was supposedly used for magic sixteen years ago." Faye explained. It seemed interesting to me.

"She's right you know. It's supposed to be magical." Melissa said and that caught my attention. I'm all for magic, it's one of the things that really interests me.

"Well, I need to be going. Bye." I said leaving. I had to check out the house ,but not for a while. As much as I didn't want to admit it I needed to tell my sister about this. I just had to. It's just a weird twin thing I guess. I knew I had to tell her, I didn't necessarily want to, but I sort of owed it to her.

Lucky for me I nearly ran into her on the way out of the door.

"Watch where you're going, oh, it's you. Hey Molly. You should really watch where you're going." I sort of ignored her and dragged her over to an empty booth behind Faye and Melissa.

"Molly, I found out about a secret house that's used for magic. We should go check it out. I'm going now. Want to come?" I asked, she just stared at me like I was crazy.

"Look, molly. You really need to grow up. I left that all behind. You know we need to ignore it. We may not be normal, but we can act it. I'm not going to help you find this house. You need to grow up. I'll see you later. Goodbye Molly." She said leaving me sitting there. I went back over to where Faye and Melissa were. They obviously were waiting on me.

"Looks like your twin doesn't believe you." Faye said a bit annoyed.

"Yeah, well her loss. I'm going to find that house, but for now I really do have to go... I have to go unpack my stuff. See you guys tomorrow bye." I said leaving, this time actually leaving the restaurant. The sad thing is that I'm only 15. I couldn't drive so I had to walk. On my way home I heard my name being called. I turned to see my sis walking behind me, I waited a few seconds for her to catch up. She seemed happy.

"What's up sis? You seem happy." I said as we kept walking.

"Nothing really. School was school, but I met this really nice guy named Jackson. He's really nice. So how was your first day?" She asked as we got to our aunts house.

"Alright. Just the usual school day." I said. We went inside and I went straight to my new room, which I sadly had to share with Allison. We were used to it because we shared a room at our old house, but it was still annoying. I didn't like sharing a room with her then, and I probably won't now.

I slept alright, but memories flashed through my head, including the dreadful night of how I first discovered that I was indeed not normal. That night was horrible. I had a horrible nightmare. Something bad happened. The light was gone and all that was there was darkness. It was really weird, I don't know what exactly happened, but I woke up almost screaming. As usual Allison was still asleep. She never woke up for anything.

The next day of school went by really fast, I guess I wasn't paying much attention. I really wanted to know about the secret house. Nothing would stop me from finding it. After about an hour of searching after school I found it. It really was abandoned. It was a brown house that seemed to be mysterious in itself. I could feel the energy surging out of it though. That was sort of weird, but I just ignored it and walked up to it.

I entered the building a bit cautiously and then walked up the stairs. It was kool looking. To my surprise I wasn't the only one there. Someone was waiting for me. Someone really familiar, the person smiled at me, and I smiled back happy to see them. This would be fun.

Okay.. So not a very good chapter, but let me know what you think anyway. -Chinaluv


	2. Darkness revealed

Hello readers. I hope everyone's having a wonderful 2012 so far. Sorry about the major delay... I've been busy but I hope you read on anyway.

Chapter 2: Darkness revealed

Molly's Pov

I stared at her smiling.

"Hello Molly," she said in an almost evil way.

"Hello Faye," I replied back.

"Took you long enough." Faye complained.

"Um, I kind of had to walk." I said sarcastically.

"Where's your twin?" I shrugged. I'm not Allison's keeper. I didn't care about what she did. i know that sounds really bad considering she is my sister.

"Faye, bring her up here. Diana wants to speak with her." Melissa said winking down at me. i saw Faye roll her eyes.

"Yes, the know it all queen bee would like you presence. Let's not keep her waiting." I nearly laughed. It was sort of funny, Faye's sarcasm.

The two of us walked up to where Diana, Melissa, ad two other guys were. I looked to Diana who seemed happy. Faye took a seat behind her and Melissa sat near one of the two guys. This one had dirty blond hair and seemed to glance at Melissa a lot. The other who sat next to Diana had short dark black hair.

"Alright, so if you wanted me to come here why not just bring me here? What's with the whole mystery thing? I would have came if you mentioned it. Don't lie, I want the truth." I did, most of my life was a lie. Allison had been lying to me about a lot of things. The first thing of me not being normal and the second of both of us being adopted.

"Sorry about that. I assumed you were a Junior like the rest of us. plus, the mystery's half the fun." I nodded looking at Diana.

"So, is this your little group? You all seem like you get along." Note my sarcasm. I saw Faye smile at me. I guess in more than one way Faye and I were similar.

"Yes, this is the circle.. We are well, not normal. I could tell she was hiding something. I smiled as Faye stood up and walked up to me. I knew she was sick of Diana's stalling, as was I.

"Were witches we believe you, and your sister, are too. We at least know you have magic so don't deny it." I nodded and smiled at her. She knew then, I could tell for certain that both Faye and I shared some sort of similarity.

"Well now that you know what do you think you can do?" I stared at her confused. Was she serious? I know what I can do. It's pretty powerful. I guess it's time to show them what I can do.

"Well, I don't know if I'm a with or not, but I do posses magic. I can control the dark. In different ways. I can also do some other stuff. here, let me show you. " I said as I closed my eyes. When I opened them I was glowing and eery black. Okay, that was new. I looked to the others who seemed just as confused as I was.

I closed my eyes and reopened them, when I did everything was back to normal through they were all staring at me. Faye looked the most amused. I wasn't actually surprised that she was either.

"Okay, wow. That was cool. What else can you do? I'm Nick by the way." I nodded at him and thought of the dark. The lights dimmed and it was pure darkness in the room. I released the darkness and things brightened to normal.

"That's some powerful magic." I smiled proud at what I could do. "I'm Adam." nodded at him then looked to Diana, who for a second was speechless.

"Wow, so can your sister do the same thing?" I knew she'd ask that eventually.

"Technically no. She has the power of light. i don't know why or what exactly she can do. I just learned about all of this a while ago. I know one thing though, don't get on her bad side or you will regret it." i smiled at that last part. It was quite funny their reactions. The only one not afraid was Faye.

"Well that's quite interesting. We should see if you can do stuff with out magic too." I nodded not exactly sure what to say to that.

"She can do magic. I've seen her." Faye glared at Diana, telling her not to further question her. I was glad Faye was on my side.

"Alright then. Now we have other matters to talk about. The attack for one." I looked to Diana confused at ever.

"of course you bring that up Diana. you need to stop being so paranoid." Faye hissed. I could tell those two annoyed each other probably as much as Allison and I did. There was an attack?" I question making myself think about what happened to me last month.

"Yes, our fearless leader was attacked and now she's freaked out that we're in danger." Faye's sarcasm surprises me. That's low even for her. I could tell there was a lot of hesitation in her voice though.

"She's right to be afraid Faye. The witch hungers are scary." Adam said and I knew he liked Diana. The way he looked at her said it all.

"I was there Adam, I know. I saved her don't forget. Where were you prince charming?" I could feel the tension in the air. Adam took a step toward Faye and I knew things were getting bad.

"Enough Adam, cool it. Faye, stand down." Faye wasn't giving in though. Instead she smiled taunting Adam.

"No, I'm sick of her games. She mocks all of us and I'm sick of it." Adam screamed. I looked to Melissa and Nick who weren't exactly eager to interrupt. I knew this could get bad quickly so I used of of my special abilities to disappear and walk between the two. Then I reappeared and I saw shocked expressions on everyone's faces.

"About time for you two to stop. Also that's another one of the thing sI can do. I can also guarantee whoever is around me is safe." I hesitated on that last part because I have lost control before.

"What do you mean?" A surprisingly bold Melissa says. I look around to all their faces staring at me. Faye seems the least baffled and I guess she saw me practicing yesterday.

"Faye, would you please throw something at me. Yeah, I know that sounds weird, but please just do it." She nods without hesitation and grabs a hard bouncy ball.

I nod at her when I'm ready. She throws it as hard as she can, and within a foot of me it drops to the floor and bounces back to her. Around me there's a thin black layer. A force field. I turn to the others and see their confused looks. The next part of this demonstration will be fun.

"Faye, will you please throw the ball as fast as you can now?" She nods and does as she's told. I slow it down and catch it. The others are amazed. "Thank you Faye. I know you're all confused so I'll explain. I can create force fields and have the ability of telekinesis.

"Wow, okay. I have one. How did you figure out that you had powers?" I smile and then frown at this question. I don't like to think of my past, but I guess I have to for this one.

"let me tell you outside. It will be more fun." I say as I realize the sun is beginning to set. The six of us walk outside just as the sun's setting. As soon as it gets dark I activate my powers. The others can't see, but I can see them.

"Alright, I'll start from the beginning. It happened a while ago..." I drifted off as I saw something bright coming toward us. The expression on the other's faces confused me. It was like they were expecting the visitor.

The person walked up to us and I frowned. Of all people it had to be her...

Hey guys, it's Chinaluv. Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been really busy... Mid terms are in two weeks and I think that I'll update more that week... maybe... Thanks for reading and please review


End file.
